


У вас с самого начала была какая-то тактика и вы её придерживались?

by gallyanim



Series: 50 поцелуев [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: чанёль, минсок, челлендж про поцелуи "в опасности"
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Series: 50 поцелуев [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766575
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	У вас с самого начала была какая-то тактика и вы её придерживались?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaita/gifts).



— ну ты в розыске, хён, — оправдывается потом чанёль. он это делает так же, как и всё остальное — обильно снабжая бурными и многословными жестами, так что оправдания занимают кучу минут в долгих сутках минсока. он не отвечает в надежде, что чанёль успокоится от отсутствия реакции, но не на того напал, судя по всему. — ну хён, ну хён, ну правда, ну что мне делать было, ну хён, ну ты ж кино смотришь, в кино всегда срабатывает, хён…

минсок вообще не помнит, когда он последний раз смотрел кино. у чанёля представления о его жизни в розыске (здесь-то он прав), как о внеплановом отпуске с неизвестными сроками, видать. за что минсоку такое счастье именно с ним от этого самого розыска бегать? ладно, за то, что он никогда не пытался быть с кенсу достаточно вежливым. точно за это. глядишь, тот бы приставил к нему для прикрытия от копов кого другого, чуть более вменяемого, если бы минсок ну хоть немножечко делал вид, что с кенсу приятно общаться.

минсок снимает показания с радара перед тем, как лечь спать, чтобы убедиться, что ни одной легавой машины нет в радиусе хотя бы трёх километров. лучше бы больше, но на больше его оборудование не рассчитано. жаль, что все обвинения его в грабеже местного мафиозного синдиката абсолютно беспочвенны. минсок бы не отказался от пары мешков с баксами и бриллиантами, это точно.

— ну хёёён, — прямо под руку раздаётся всё то же, уже привычное, нытьё. — но ведь реально сработало…

— ещё скажи, что теперь это станет постоянной тактикой, — не выдерживает минсок, отлипая от экрана. — увидел копа, засосал хёна. отличные рефлексы у тебя, пак чанёль.

чанёль улыбается ужасающе доброй и обезоруживающей улыбкой, ещё более пугающей сейчас, когда минсок знает, что он и стреляет с ней на лице. такой хладнокровный в перестрелке и такой несуразный просто в жизни. впрочем, ужасающий фактор не делает улыбку чанёля менее обаятельной или реально обезоруживающей. минсоку действительно нечего противопоставить.

— но сработало же, — басит чанёль. — а что было делать?

— ну встал бы просто передо мной?! — минсок проявляет чуть больше эмоций, чем ему хотелось бы. — ну ты ж длинный, просто загородил бы.

кёнсу, отвечает чанёль, ещё обычно в таких случаях добавляет, что его ушами можно любого подопечного прикрыть, идеальная охрана. у минсока немножко елозит какая-то заноза внутри — в каких случаях? во всех десятках случаев, когда чанёлю взбредает в голову применить эту киношную тактику? он её с самого начала придерживается?

ну глупости какие, ещё минсок будет ревновать своего случайного телохранителя тире напарника ко всем прочим объектам, которым кенсу организовывал несколько своеобразную программу защиты ненужных свидетелей.

— хён, — бормочет чанёль в темноте, кажется, пиная свой револьвер вдоль раскладушки. — а реально может всегда так делать? ну работает же… никто тебя не заметил. и мне приятно. а тебе нет? хён. давай завтра специально копам попадёмся, постреляем, поцелуемся, по-моему, классно будет.


End file.
